dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi
Detalles *'Título:'最後から二番目の恋 *'Título (romaji): '''Saigo no Koi Kara Nibanme *'Género:' Romance *'Cadena:' Fuji TV *'Dramas Relacionados:' Second to Last Love (SBS, 2016) Temporada 1 thumb|300px|Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi *'Episodios: 11 *'''Periodo de emisión: 12-Enero-2012 a 22-Marzo-2012 *'Horario:' Jueves 22:00 *'Tema principal:' how beautiful you are por Hamasaki Ayumi Sinopsis Una mujer sola de 45 años de edad que trabaja como productor de series de televisión. Comenzando a sentirse ansiosa por su salud y su futuro, visita una antigua casa en Kamakura, donde la intención de vivir con su amiga cuando llegan a la vejez. Un empleado del gobierno de 50 años de edad, en el ayuntamiento de Kamakura, cuya esposa ha fallecido. Con los dos en una encrucijada en su vida, su fatídico encuentro lleva al romance. Reparto *Koizumi Kyoko como YoshinoChiaki *Nakai Kiichi como Nagakura Wahei *Sakaguchi Kenji como Nagakura Shinpei *Uchida Yuki como Nagakura Mariko *Shiramoto Ayana como Nagakura Erina *Makiko Watanabe como Mizuno Shoko *Moriguchi Hiroko como Keiko Araki *Asano Kazuyuki como Hiroyuki Mizutani *Iijima Naoko como Mizutani Noriko JMT Televisión *Kubota Maki como Asistente de Producción Mitsui *Sakamoto Makoto como Takeda Makoto, *Hiroyama Kotoha como Ida Yukari *Masuwaka Tsubasa como Haruka Kuriyama Ciudad de Kamakura Buró de Turismo *Matsuo Satoru como Tadokoro Tsutomu *Satsukawa Aimi como Ohashi Tomomi *Orimoto Junkichi como Ichijo Invitados *Yoshida Yo como Hatanaka Midori (ep2-5) *Ueki Kiyohiko (ep2) *Yasuda Hiroshi (安田裕) (ep2) *Toku Hideki (ep2) *Miyamoto Kyoka (宮本京佳) (ep2) *Matsuda Tomoki (松田知己) (ep2) *Miho Jun como Ohashi Hideko (ep3-4) *Tanaka Oga como Mizutani Sho (ep4) *Takahashi Katsuaki (高橋克明) como El doctor (ep4) *Fukuda Atsuko (ep4) *Kubodera Akira como Esposo de Haruka(ep4) *Asakura Kazuma (浅倉一翔) como Hijo de Haruka(ep4) Producción *'Guionista:' Okada Yoshikazu *'Directores:' Miyamoto Rieko, Tanimura Masaki, Namiki Michiko *'Productores:' Wakamatsu Hiroki, Asano Yuzumi (FCC) *'Música:' Hirasawa Atsushi (平沢敦士) Audiencia Fuente: Video Research, Ltd. Especial thumb|300px|Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi 2012 Aki *'Título:' 最後から二番目の恋 2012秋 *'Título (romaji):' Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi 2012 Aki *'Periodo de emisión:' 02-Noviembre-2012 *'Horario:' Viernes 21:00 - 22:52 *'Tema principal:' how beautiful you are por Hamasaki Ayumi 'Sinopsis' Es el final del verano de 2012. La productora de series Yoshino Chiaki se pone en una situación difícil cuando su trabajo se reduce drásticamente debido al fracaso de su serie 'Love Has Yet To End'. Por otro lado, Nagakura Wahei, un empleado de la Oficina Municipal de la Ciudad de Kamakura, empieza a trabajar bajo un jefe que es más joven que él. La vida ha sido sombría para ambos. En cuanto a los otros miembros de la familia Nagakura, Shinpei dirige el cafe 'Nagakura' en la casa de la familia mientras sale con Ohashi Tomomi; su hermana gemela Mariko siente algo por Chiaki y todavía está trabajando bajo ella como un miembro del personal. Su hermana mayor Noriko ha planeado unas vacaciones en familia a Hawai, pero su marido y su hijo son poco entusiastas. Sigue siendo la misma vieja vida para ella. En cuanto al amor entre Chiaki y Wahei, que continúa siendo en términos "funky". Mientras tanto, Chiaki finalmente es asignada a un drama por su jefe. Sin embargo, el contenido de un drama de suspenso es el género que se le da mal. Por otra parte, el guionista será Haida Mamoru quien es famoso por su lentitud en la industria para escribir un guión. Al mismo tiempo, Wahei, quien ha sido ordenado por su jefe más joven de encandilar a la novelista Sakisaka Midoriko para ser embajadora de buena voluntad de Kamakura, con el objetivo de conseguir que la ciudad se añada a la lista del patrimonio mundial que cada vez es rechazado. Tanto Chiaki y Wahei están atormentados... Reparto *Koizumi Kyoko como Yoshino Chiaki *Nakai Kiichi como Nagakura Wahei *Sakaguchi Kenji como Nagakura Shinpei *Uchida Yuki como Nagakura Mariko *Kubota Maki como Assistant Producer Mitsui *Matsuo Satoru como Tadokoro Tsutomu *Satsukawa Aimi como Ohashi Tomomi *Sakamoto Makoto como Takeda Makoto *Shiramoto Ayana como Nagakura Erina *Orimoto Junkichi como Ichijo *Watanabe Makiko como Mizuno Shoko *Moriguchi Hiroko como Araki Keiko *Asano Kazuyuki como Mizutani Hiroyuki *Iijima Naoko como Mizutani Noriko *Manda Hisako como Sakisaka Midoriko *Lily Franky como Haida Mamoru Producción *'Guionista:' Okada Yoshikazu *'Productores:' Wakamatsu Hiroki, Asano Sumi (浅野澄美) *'Directores:' Miyamoto Rieko, Tanimura Masaki, Namiki Michiko *'Música:' Hirasawa Atsushi (平沢敦士) Temporada 2 thumb|300px|Zoku. Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi *'Título:' 続・最後から二番目の恋 *'Título (romaji):' Zoku. Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi *'Capítulos:' 11 *'Periodo de emisión:' 17-Abril-2014 al 26-Junio-2014 *'Horario:' Jueves 22:00 *'Tema de apertura:' Hello new me por Hamasaki Ayumi *'Tema de clausura:' T Jiro por Koizumi Kyoko y Nakai Kiichi Sinopsis Chiaki ahora ha sido ascendido al cargo de Directora Adjunta en el grupo de producción de drama de JMT. Su trabajo ahora es guiar y entrenar al personal más joven. Ella reconoce especialmente los talentos de la guionista Mariko y la asistente de productor Mitsui. Por otro lado, de nuevo en Kamakura, Wahei se llevan la peor parte del fracaso en conseguir que Kamakura sea reconocido oficialmente como Patrimonio de la Humanidad. Ahora tiene responsabilidades adicionales de la gestión del departamento de secretaría. También está siendo marcado por el nuevo alcalde, Isayama Yoko,y le dice que no puede causar más problemas a la gestión del Ayuntamiento. Shinpei ha convertido la planta baja de su casa en un pequeño café, y su relación con Tomomi va bien. Mientras que la otra hermana de Wahei, Noriko, sospecha que su marido tiene una aventura, y pide consejo a Wahei y Chiaki. La hija de Wahei, Erina, ahora está saliendo con un hombre un año mayor que ella, Harada Souta. Erina presenta a Souta y su madre, Harada Kaoruko a Wahei. Un día, Wahei dice que va a Francia con el alcalde, debido a algunas noticias de la ciudad hermana de Kamakura. Coincidentemente, Chiaki también va a París, ya que se enfrentan a un problema con un drama en curso, y ella tiene que aclarar algunos detalles con el escritor original que está viviendo allí. Reparto *Koizumi Kyoko como Yoshino Chiaki *Nakai Kiichi como Nagakura Wahei *Sakaguchi Kenji como Nagakura Shinpei *Uchida Yuki como Nagakura Mariko *Kubota Maki como Productor Asistente Mitsui *Matsuo Satoru como Tadokoro Tsutomu *Satsukawa Aimi como Ohashi Tomomi *Shiramoto Ayana como Nagakura Erina *Sakamoto Makoto como Takeda Makoto *Hiroyama Kotoha (広山詞葉) como Ida Yukari *Suzuki Takayuki como Shinohara Jun *Tanaka Oga como Mizutani Sho *Kase Ryo como Takayama Ryota *Orimoto Junkichi como Ichijo *Shibata Rie como Isayama Yoko *Watanabe Makiko como Mizuno Shoko *Moriguchi Hiroko como Araki Keiko *Asano Kazuyuki como Mizutani Hiroyuki *Hasegawa Kyoko como Harada Kaoruko *Iijima Naoko como Mizutani Noriko *Nakashima Kaito ;Invitados *Ono Machiko (ep5) Producción *'Guionista:' Okada Yoshikazu *'Productores:' Wakamatsu Hiroki, Asano Sumi (浅野澄美) *'Directores:' Miyamoto Rieko, Kato Yusuke *'Música:' Hirasawa Atsushi (平沢敦士) Audiencia Fuente: Video Research, Ltd. Premios *'2014 (7th) Tokyo Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Guionista (Okada Yoshikazu) (Temporada 2) *'2014 (81st) Television Drama Academy Awards (13-Ago-2014):' Premio Mejor Actriz (Koizumi Kyoko) (Temporada 2) *'2013 (6th) Tokyo Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Drama (Tanpatsu) (Especial) *'2012 (72nd) Television Drama Academy Awards (02-May-2012):' Premio Mejor Guionista (Okada Yoshikazu) (Temporada 1) Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en japonés Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama2012 Categoría:JDrama2014 Categoría:Fuji TV Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios